case_filefandomcom-20200215-history
Mannequins
Case File: Unknown Case File Date: Unknown '''Location: '''Unknown '''Beings: '''Mannequins Biography/Biology Dr. Harry Marlowe created the mannequins during the The Hysteria Project. The Mannequins do not seem to age or decompose, and currently, it is unknown why this is. What is known, however, is that Dr. Marlowe wanted to control the Mannequins immediately after discovering them. For what purpose, and whether or not he was successful, is unknown.Despite being made by accident, they were considered "of potential". There are currently three known types of Mannequins: Joy, Sorrow, and Rage. Mannequins were created from several different test subjects, both voluntarily and less so through the use of P+ and P- particles (Paranormal Particles) . Both were forced to into the systems of the test subjects. If their body was too weak to handle the foreign matter, it killed them. Shortly after death, it was discovered that each "corpse" would move whenever it wasn't being watched. The current theory is that the corpses are now semi-possessed due to the P-particles within their bodies. The body of each Mannequin keeps the appearance it held at the time of death. The only known way of extermination is via incineration. Joy Mannequins Joy Mannequins are the byproduct of test subjects who weren't able to survive the bombardment of positive P-Particles. Creepily enough, their faces are set into a permanent smile or "laugh", and their movements are choppy and unnatural. Though, there is a sense of zeal and excitement in the way they animate themselves. Positives display above-average speed. This can create a disturbing afterimage effect that they seem to use to demoralizing effect. Talking with them is especially difficult, as they either speak too quickly to be understood or they simply speak gibberish. They act very child-like and often want to play "games" which turn out to be extreme acts of aggression, usually with murderous intent. Sorrow Mannequins Sorrow Mannequins are one of the byproducts of test subjects failing to survive the bombardment of Negative P-Particles (Paranormal Particles). The face of a Sorrow Negative is, of course, very somber. They move very slowly and fluidly, similar to a sloth. They are the most rational of all the mannequins, and almost seem to be human. It's possible that they've retained a larger chunk of the original person's personality. As opposed to rage mannequins that are physically aggressive, sorrow mannequins work at a psychological level and are able to induce suicidal thoughts and feelings in those around them. Rage Mannequins Rage Mannequins were also created via Negative P-Particles. The face of Rage mannequins is set into a glare or a snarl. Their movements are described as fast and jerky. They are incessantly bloodthirsty and have attacked numerous researchers. Rage mannequins have the highest constitution of all the mannequins and can take a great deal of damage before their bodies start to lose function. 5 pistol shots to the head, dismemberment, and impalement can not kill or stop these mannequins. The only way of stopping any mannequin, rage or otherwise, is through incinerating it. Case Appearance Case File Four - Initial creation is detailed. Case File Nine - Used briefly in The Tulpa Project. Current Status It is now known that Dr.Marlow was able to succesfully control them as mentioned in Case File #9: The Tulpa Project.It's briefly mentioned that he was successful in making them useful through a project called the Mannequin Armament Project.The mannequins were used to induce phycological fear/mental trauma to several low tier subjects during The Tulpa Project. Finished Reading? Click here to return to the Entities page. Speculation While Mannequins are very thoroughly explained If anyone has any information on Mannequins then feel free to add your own speculation and theories to this section. Format for speculation: Theory contained in quotation marks e.g. "Mannequins are zombies" then followed by who is contributing the theory e.g. "Mannequins are zombies" - Kenzaru. Add speculation below this line. ---- Category:Entity Category:The Hysteria Project Category:Operative